


put a(n ear)ring on it

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crown is Samsung's bicycle, If I wasn't going to hell before I am now, M/M, Master/Servant, Slutty Crown, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, kind of, now here we are, really - Freeform, started off because i couldn't stop thinking about crown's earring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Minho's got a pretty large collection of earrings, mostly given to him by the fans. There are three special pairs, though, that he wears when he wants tobelong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for angel, the dear, dear gorilla to my pray, who somehow manages to live through all the stupid shit i get into and still stick with me through it all. also the one who gave me the idea to write this godforsaken fic in the first place. i love you, you piece of shit. <3
> 
> also for cano, who started talking about these 2 idiots with me and now im here in this hell.

When Minho walks out of his room, he’s wearing his Samsung sweater, a smirk, and nothing else.

 

Jaehyuk’s the first to notice him, bouncing over and bending down to look at his ear. He pouts when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for, going back to the dining table and resting his head on Yongin’s shoulder. Yongin shoots him a glance, quirks the corner of his lips up in amusement and starts to play with Jaehyuk’s fingers.

 

Seongjin is trying his best to have his breakfast while pretending none of them exist. Out of the 5 starters, Seongjin is the only one who’s opted out of their little arrangement. He slurps down his noodles, dumps his cutlery in the sink and hightails it out of there.

 

Chanyong walks in just as Seongjin dashes past him, eyebrows raised. He takes in Minho’s form, sweater down to his upper thighs, then looks up at his ear. Catching the light is [the earring](http://www.rnbjewellery.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Oct312009_160440_000009.jpg) that Chanyong had purchased for him, and he smiles, satisfied. He grabs 2 bowls of food and sits down, huffing slightly when Minho saunters over to sprawl himself on his lap.

 

“Hyung,” Minho whines. “I’m tired. Feed me?”

 

Jaehyuk’s snickering behind him, but Minho pays him no heed. He’s comfortable in Chanyong’s lap, and he’s still a little sleepy. There’s a glint in Chanyong’s eyes that Minho recognizes and he pouts prettily up at his captain.

 

Chanyong puts cutlery in Minho’s hands and gestures for him to eat on his own. Minho sulks and shovels food into his mouth like a petulant child while Chanyong watches on in amusement. He sees Yongin sigh and pop a piece of meat into Jaehyuk’s mouth, then glares up at Chanyong.

 

“Be good,” Chanyong says, voice low. The fingers of his left hand are wrapped around his upper thigh, so close to where his sweater ends. Minho shifts in Chanyong’s lap in an attempt to get his fingers higher, but Chanyong smiles like he knows what Minho’s trying to do, and his grip tightens to hold Minho in place.

 

Minho whines and continues to shove rice in his mouth as quickly as he can without choking in an attempt to get Chanyong to hurry. He finishes his food and blinks up innocently at him, impatient. Chanyong ignores him and continues to eat as though Minho wasn’t rubbing his bare ass against his crotch.

 

“Hyung!” Minho whines. “Hurry up!”

 

Chanyong turns to look at him, eyes dark. Minho sucks in a breath, but it’s not like this isn’t _exactly_ what he wants. Chanyong takes his hand and leads it to his own dick, already half hard from the thought of Chanyong touching him. Chanyong’s lips quirks up in amusement. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” He comments, as casual as one would comment on the weather. “Already half hard from sitting on my lap? Grinding onto my crotch like a wanton little bitch in heat?”

 

Minho whimpers, running his fingers up his own cock, leaning his head back onto Chanyong’s shoulder. He spreads his legs wider so that the sweater rides up his thighs until his cock is exposed, hand wrapped around it and jerking.

 

Chanyong watches him, eyes dark, slowly finishing his meal. Minho’s desperate, squirming in his lap to get a reaction, any reaction from him. He can feel himself slowly hardening in his pants, the sight of Minho’s bare ass and hand on his cock extremely arousing.

 

“Please,” Minho gasps, eyelids fluttering shut as his hand works himself faster. “Hyung, please, touch me, _touch me_.”

 

“No,” Chanyong growls, and Minho almost _wails_ , high pitched and needy. His hips are jerking up into his hand, almost unconsciously. His face is flushed, he knows, because he can feel the heat rushing up to his cheeks.

 

He hears a giggle and his eyes snap open, suddenly realizing that while Seongjin had run out like his life depended on it, Jaehyuk and Yongin were _still there_ , staring at him. Jaehyuk’s head is on Yongin’s shoulder, as it usually is, and there’s an absurdly fond expression on Yongin’s face as he strokes on hand through Jaehyuk’s hair.

 

Minho soon notices, even in his state of pleasure, Jaehyuk’s little hitches of breath, and realizes that Jaehyuk’s hair isn’t the only thing Yongin’s stroking.

 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Yongin murmurs to Jaehyuk, smiling. It’s patronizing, and Minho kind of wants to throw something at his face, but he’s too busy being obedient for Chanyong, doing what Chanyong wants him to do. “He’s so pretty when he’s all desperate like that, isn’t he, Jaehyuk?”

 

Jaehyuk quickly nods his agreement, eyes locked on Minho’s small frame. “Mm,” He hums. “Pretty.”

 

Chanyong finishes his meal then, thank _heavens_. Minho blinks up pleadingly at Chanyong, who looks down at him with dark, dark eyes, and he feels a shudder ripple through him. Chanyong’s always had a commanding air around him, but like this, it’s so much better.

 

It’s better when Chanyong is using _that_ voice on him, the voice that never fails to have him at Chanyong’s feet, on his knees, ready to serve, ready to _please_.

 

Chanyong slides his hands under Minho’s body and hefts him up, Minho letting out a squeak he will never admit to emitting. He’s carried into the room that he shares with Chanyong and thrown onto the bed.

 

“Minx,” Chanyong growls again, eyes narrowed. “Wearing this sweater and nothing else. You’re trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?”

 

Minho smirks even as he’s panting, almost delirious from desire. “It’s working, though, isn’t it?”

 

Chanyong almost _snarls_ at this, and Minho whimpers at the glint in Chanyong’s eyes. He’s pinned down to the bed with one hand on his left shoulder, Chanyong’s body covering his entirely when the other leans forward to take his earring into his mouth. Minho shivers, his ear sensitive and he’s so fucking _close_ already, but if he comes now he’ll have disappointed Chanyong and he _never_ wants to disappoint Chanyong.

 

Chanyong nibbles on his earlobe, tongue swirling around the metal, the sign of his ownership of Minho. Minho’s still touching himself, because Chanyong never asked him to stop, and he’s so, _so_ desperate.

 

“Please,” He begs, close to tears. “Please, hyung, touch me, let me come. Please, Chanyong-hyung, please.”

 

“Should I?” Chanyong asks, and Minho nods vigorously. “Will you be good for me if I touch you?”

 

“I will,” Minho gasps. “I will, I’ll be so good, you _know_ I can be good for you, please.”

 

Chanyong seems satisfied at that, and he gently brushes Minho’s hand away to wrap his own hand around him. There’s a part of him that remembers how Minho had said there was a body part of his he had confidence in but couldn’t say it out on broadcast, and he laughs softly. “Was it here?” He asks, almost purring. “That you’re confident in? Your pretty, pretty dick?”

 

Minho blushes a bright red at the reminder. He hadn’t thought that he would have been asked _where_ when he’d put up an O, and it had been a little mortifying. He’d watched Chanyong’s eyes darken as he quickly turned away, concentrating on Jaehyuk’s laughter and Seongjin’s incredulous look.

 

He squirms under Chanyong’s eyes and ministrations, arching his back to push his hips further into Chanyong’s grip. Chanyong smirks at how desperate he is, intentionally moving his hand faster to get him to lose control, and it’s _working_ , Minho’s about to come-!

 

Eyes squeezing shut, Minho tangles his fingers in the sheets and muffles his cry with one hand over his mouth. His hips jerk once, twice, and Chanyong watches him fall apart, body a perfect arc, whimpering his way through his release.

 

Chanyong strokes him through it, as though determined to wring every ounce of pleasure out of Minho. Minho pants heavily, like he’s just run a marathon, looking up at Chanyong through his eyelashes, damp with his tears. “Hyung,” he whispers, reaching his arms out like a child wanting to be held. “Hyung.”

 

“No,” Chanyong denies him, and Minho flinches back. Chanyong calms him down, reassures him with a gentle hand down his side, thumb rubbing over his nipple. Minho fidgets, sensitive, torn between moving away from the touch and into it.

 

“You said you would be good for me,” Chanyong scolds, but his voice is soft. “But you came without my permission.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Minho’s eyes widen in realization and he shakes his head, clutching onto Chanyong’s hand. He holds his captain’s hand in his own two, kissing the back of it with reverence. “Hyung,” He manages to get out. “I’m sorry, hyung, don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not mad,” Chanyong reassures, his free hand still casually working on Minho’s nipple. “I’m disappointed. You weren’t good for me, Minho, even though you said you would be.”

 

“I can be good!” Minho moans, back arching into the attention Chanyong is putting onto his chest. “Good for you. Tell me what to do, hyung. I promise I’ll be good.”

 

Chanyong stares at him for a long while, Minho determined to convince him. Chanyong stretches, the long line of his body beautiful as he reaches down to the lowest drawer in their closet. Minho, unable to stop himself, leans up to take Chanyong’s nipple into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue.

 

Amused, Chanyong fiddles about in the drawer to find what he’s looking for, eyes flicking back to Minho once in awhile. He taps his fingers on Minho’s side to get him to stop and leans back up, holding up a small bullet vibrator.

 

“Good for me?” Chanyong asks rhetorically, but Minho nods anyway. “I want you to keep this inside you until we get back from our match with Vega Squadron.”

 

Minho licks his lips apprehensively. On one hand, he wants to be good for Chanyong, but to have that in him the whole day, even during the match - because Minho _knew_ Chanyong - was a little bit of a stretch. Chanyong leans down to kiss him, open mouthed and reassuringly, and Minho melts into the sheets. Chanyong knows what he’s doing, he thinks, and he nods.

 

The satisfied look on Chanyong’s face is more than enough a reward, and Minho gets on all fours, pushing his hips back. Chanyong laughs, deep and amused, and starts to work a lubricant covered finger into Minho.

 

“Calm down,” Chanyong rumbles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Minho turns to look over his shoulder with a pout and Chanyong rolls his eyes fondly, leaning over Minho to kiss him again, slowly, this time. His fingers never stop working, a comfortable soreness that Minho is more than used to - enjoys, even. He pulls away from the kiss with a satisfied noise in the back of his throat to work the vibrator into Minho’s body.

 

Taking the remote into one hand, he turns it on, and Minho reacts almost immediately, shuddering and breath hitching. He slowly gets off his hands and onto his knees, turning around to ask for that hug that he had been denied before.

 

Chanyong laughs and brings him into his arms, Minho sighing happily and nuzzling into Chanyong’s neck. He kisses his neck, softly, butterfly kisses and teasing nips, and Chanyong lets him do what he wants.

 

“Be good,” He whispers, pressing a kiss to Minho’s forehead and brushing his hair away from his eyes. Minho smiles impishly up at him, and Chanyong knows that he’ll be okay.

 

* * *

 

Trying to play like this is torture.

 

Minho’s constantly squirming in his chair, and he can feel Yongin’s knowing gaze on him as well as hear Jaehyuk’s amused snickering. The vibrator is buzzing inside him at the lowest setting, but it’s still a distraction.

 

They lock in Viktor for him and that’s at least one reprieve. He’s familiar with Viktor, the commands coming to him a lot easier than any other champion.

 

Chanyong looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Minho looks back, and when he’s sure the camera isn’t on him, winks cheekily. He stretches his back, intentionally letting his shirt ride up so his tummy his exposed. He can see Chanyong’s eyes narrow, but the loading screen disappears and they’re on the Rift.

 

Minho laughs.

 

* * *

 

Minho is slammed against the wall when they get back to the dorm, Chanyong pressing him against it with one knee between his legs. Minho wails when Chanyong turns the vibrator up to its highest setting, head hanging forward. Chanyong has him pressed well into the door, lifted slightly up so that he’s straddling Chanyong’s thigh, feet not touching the ground. Like this, he has no leverage, no way to hold himself up.

 

Minho gasps, arms wrapping under Chanyong’s arms and up his shoulders, scratching at his back desperately. He’s been on the brink of orgasm for so long, throughout the game with Vega Squadron - Minho thinks he played better than Chanyong did, what with that lost Infernal Drake - and he’s been good for Chanyong, hasn’t he?

 

“Hyung,” He whimpers. “Chanyong-hyung, come on. I’ve been good for you, fuck me, please fuck me.”

 

Chanyong huffs, hands moving under Minho’s ass and hefting him up. Minho moans, legs dangling uselessly next to Chanyong’s hips as he’s carried and placed on the bed. Minho scrambles up onto his hands and knees, similar to when Chanyong had placed the vibrator into him. He pushes his ass into Chanyong’s hands, Chanyong snarling and bringing his hand down onto his ass.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Minho cries out, head hanging forward. Chanyong removes the vibrator and turns it off, placing it to the side. He makes to grab the bottle of lube from before when Minho stops him. “Please, don’t make me wait anymore.”

 

Something flashes in Chanyong’s eyes. He wouldn’t have let his control be shattered like this on any other occasion, but he hadn’t had his release, not like Minho had in the morning. He reaches out for Minho’s hips and his grip is _bruising.  
_

 

“Ah-!” Minho screams when Chanyong thrusts into him. The minimal amount of stretching and lube made it hurt more than it usually did, but Minho was used to it and revelled in the pain. “Fuck, hyung, good-”

 

“Get up,” Chanyong growls, pulling Minho up with a fist in his hair. Minho sobs, tears escaping the corner of his eyes, but he follows, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Chanyong. Like this, back to Chanyong’s chest and legs spread over his thighs, Minho’s body is upright and his chest is pushed out.

 

Chanyong doesn’t waste any time. He starts to nip at Minho’s neck, hands circling around his slim frame to abuse his nipples. Minho shudders, little sobs making it out of his throat. “I want you to ride me,” Chanyong commands. “Like this, ride my cock like the slut you are.”

 

Damn it all, but Minho complies. He works his hips, flexes his thighs and moves himself up on Chanyong’s cock to drop back down, moaning every time he does so. Chanyong has his hands still on his nipple, lips still against his neck, and it’s like he’s touching him everywhere at the same time.

 

Minho tires quickly, his thighs starting to burn. He isn’t one for working out, so he doesn’t have much strength in his thighs, but he refuses to stop. Especially not with the pleasure that shoots up his spine each time he sinks down onto Chanyong’s cock. He clenches intentionally around him, hands uselessly coming up to hold onto Chanyong’s forearms.

 

“Harder,” Chanyong orders, and Minho obeys. “You’re going to have to please me before you can come, little slut, come on.”

 

Minho sobs harder at that, moving faster, dropping harder down onto Chanyong’s cock. He’s quickly losing energy, letting gravity pull him down instead of doing the work himself. Then Chanyong angles himself a little and his cock hits Minho’s prostate and- “Fuck, _fuck_!”

 

Minho’s close, Minho’s so fucking _close_ , he wants to come around Chanyong’s dick, wants Chanyong to come inside him and mark him for his own. He shudders and tilts his head, begging for a kiss, and Chanyong gives it to him.

 

“Close,” Chanyong groans, thumbs and forefingers still pinching Minho’s nipples. They’re red and every touch is painful now, but Minho takes it all willingly, knowing that the soreness that comes after this will be welcome. “You can do better, can’t you, Minho?”

 

 _Yes_ , Minho thinks desperately, hysterically. _Yes, he can._ He rides faster, harder, his thighs burning and he clenches his ass as tightly as he can around Chanyong’s dick, trying to milk his orgasm out of him.

 

“Gonna-” Chanyong grits out. “Come-!” One hand moves down from Minho’s nipples to his dick, and with three strokes of his hand and the feeling of Chanyong shooting his come inside him, Minho tumbles over the edge alongside Chanyong.

 

He thinks he screams, wails his pleasure, but he can’t really be sure. He’s delirious, like this, body taut and voice hoarse, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him and drowning him. He can feel Chanyong’s dick pulsing inside him, his hand still stroking him, and it’s so fucking _good_.

 

He starts to come back to himself after a while, softly whimpering when he tries to move. His limbs are aching, as is his ass. He can still feel Chanyong’s dick inside him, slowly softening after his orgasm.

 

“Minho,” Comes Chanyong’s voice, and Minho turns around to see his captain’s concerned gaze. Minho stretches, makes sure nothing hurts too badly, then smiles mischievously at Chanyong. Chanyong scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Why do I even bother?”

 

“Because you love me,” Minho singsongs, and he takes great pleasure in the blush on Chanyong’s face when his voice cracks. He clears his throat happily. It’ll hurt, but it’ll be worth seeing Chanyong blush when he can’t speak properly, knowing that he had fucked Minho hoarse.

 

Chanyong makes to pull out of Minho but Minho stops him with a pout. Chanyong raises an eyebrow, but sighs when Minho refuses to back down, holding his gaze until he gives in. “We’re gross.”

 

Minho snorts. “And whose fault is that?” He shoots back, cuddling back into Chanyong. “We can shower first thing tomorrow, anyway.” He clenches experimentally around Chanyong again and delights in the hiss that he gets.

 

“Be good,” Chanyong warns and Minho winks at him. He drags Chanyong’s arm over his body so that he’s being spooned by Chanyong and sighs happily. Chanyong’s fingers brush teasingly across his aching nipples and Minho whines, shifting against Chanyong.

 

“Sleep,” He says, pouting. “I’m tired.”

 

Minho can’t see it, but Chanyong’s smiling fondly even as he rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, princess. Good night.”

 

Minho snuffles, fidgets, and returns the greeting. “Good night, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense: ...yeah i got nothing hope you enjoyed


End file.
